<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Black Hudie by D_Kei197</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278966">Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Black Hudie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Kei197/pseuds/D_Kei197'>D_Kei197</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, OC Digimon, Omegamon Zwart | Omnimon Zwart, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Kei197/pseuds/D_Kei197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He watch as the world around him burn. He is nothing but a shadow of his former self having give in to the darkness to destroy his enemy. Even though he nothing but a shadow doesn’t mean his idea will die. His name is Kei Alter, he is a Counter Guardian that will continue his idea with his digimon. This is the story of the Black Hudie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of the Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: Im not a write fanfic person and can only write fanfic at my phone because I will get lazy if using my laptop so bad summary, also here the list of the digimon member in my team.</p><p>Leader/Master<br/>Omegamon Zwart/ChaosDukemon (Kei Alter)</p><p>Team member <br/>Alphamon<br/>Omegamon<br/>Dukemon<br/>Duftmon<br/>Dynasmon<br/>UlforceVdramon<br/>Magnamon<br/>Omegamon Zwart<br/>ChaosDukemon<br/>Kaisergreymon<br/>BlackKaisergreymon<br/>Shinegreymon BM <br/>Miragegaomon BM<br/>Cherubimon W <br/>Cherubimon B <br/>Blackwargreymon<br/>Wargreymon<br/>Gaioumon<br/>Examon<br/>Slayerdramon<br/>OmegaShoutmon</p><p> </p><p>Kei Alter (Omegamon Zwart/ChaosDukemon)<br/>Profile: His true name is Keisuke Amasawa who was once a human before reborn as a digimon and is the leader and master of Black Hudie. He is not nothing but a shadow of his former self along with his idea as a protector. Unlike other digimon he have two different form with different power, Omegamon Zwart form and ChaosDukemon form. Despite his status as a digimon of darkness, he was contact by Yggdrasil to become it Counter Guardian which he accepted if it mean to continue to protect. He may be know as an evil lord but even so on the inside he still the same Keisuke. His digimon mean a lot to him and he do anything to keep his last family safe.</p><p> </p><p>Kei Digivice<br/>Digimon Core data - It contain his own and his digimon core data so that should any of them being kill it will summon them back from the digivice after gather enough energy.</p><p>Command Seal - Three powerful spell that allow Kei to unleash his digimon secrets skill or summon them back to his side from whatever his digimon from another place or to heal a bad injured. But it take a week to recharge a command seal to use again. It also prevent Kei from disappear when he complete the contract from the summoner even when Kei use all of the command seal. It also allow Kei to form a contract with whoever in the world he got summon to but do so will turn the person into a Pseudo-digimon by using any copy of his digimon data as vessel.</p><p>Goggle Visual Form - If Kei and his team all got kill it leave behind an indestructible goggle visual to gather energy in order to summon Kei again.</p><p>Eden Core Data - A copy of the Eden core data that give by Mirei to help Kei in his journey but can only be use outside of Digital World so should Kei got summon in the Digital World it will seal away from being use.</p><p> </p><p>PS: When using Kei name in fanfic you can decide which form you like more since he sometimes change once in a while so it not set on one form.<br/>PSS: Why he has two digimon form you ask? It because Im an nerd who can't decide on which form because I love them both so much that I say screw it and using both of them, so hope you guys enjoy this nerd fanfic if you don't like it then just leave and ignore this fanfic existence.<br/>PSSS: I have completely rewrite this fanfic as I feel unsatisfied of it and want to give my OC darker background.</p><p>Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon. Im only own the OC of my team in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Black Hudie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kei watching from a distance as the castle that once belong to the Royal Knight burn brightly in the darkest of the night. It have been only a day since he and his digimon strike the Royal Knight castle and end up a bloody battle as many digimon that served under the Royal Knight have die under his hand.<br/><br/>Some of the servant digimon have escaped from the castle however Kei don’t paid them any attention as his only have one goal, to kill all the Royal Knight that have destroyed his home world. Now that it is over the only thing that remain in the castle is the destruction that left by their battle and the broken armor of the dead digimon that kill by his digimon that burning away. Because of his actions he was see as an evil lord but he didn’t care about his status at all as it won’t change his idea of a protector to continue to save life whatever they hate him or not. <br/><br/>He continues watch the castle burn what left of it before turn around toward his team that is waiting for his order. All of his digimon got tired from the battle against Royal Knight army and most of them have some deep wound from it. But even so Kei glad that none of his digimon have die because he have lost too much to the corrupted Royal Knight leaving his digimon are the only left to him.<br/><br/>With the corrupted Royal Knight is no more Kei wonder what should he do next before he got a video call from his digivice. Wonder who it is he answer the call and it reveal a familiar face who is Mirei Mikagura.<br/><br/>“<em>Hello Keisuke. How have you been? Or should I call you Kei?</em>” greet Mirei from the other side “Mirei....it been a long time. What do you need from me? Surely you will not just call for greeting.”<br/><br/>“<em>Strike to the point I see. I need to discuss something important with you right now. I will open a portal at your location that will bring you to the Digi Lab so please be ready.</em>” As she finishes speaking the video call end as a purple portal open up in front of his team. Don’t want to keep her waiting he return his team into his digivice to rest as he walk toward the portal. Soon enough Kei is in the Digi Lab after crossing the portal and meet Mirei who is her usual spot.<br/><br/>“Welcome back to the Digi Lab Kei. So let get to main subject shall we.” said Mirei as she close her eyes for a moment before look at Kei with a serious expression. <br/><br/>“You see Yggdrasil have take an interest in you with your ability to able to use digivice. Not to mention the command seals you have acquired in the the World of Darkness and the digimon you have train and make bond with. Because of these Yggdrasil want to make a contract with you to become their Counter Guardian.” At this Kei raise his eyes in surprise before asking Mirei his question.<br/><br/>“Why me? I have destroy the Royal Knight that serve under them and not to mention Im kinda see as a demon lord now so why would they want to make contract with me to be their Counter Guardian after all that?”<br/><br/>“It true that you destroy the Royal Knight but they have been corrupted so it can’t be help. And you may not know this but one of your form and some of your digimon are also count as Royal Knight so basically you and your digimon are the new Royal Knight in this world.”<br/><br/>Kei look down in thought at the information he heard.<br/><br/>“I see.......if that case I gladly accept as their Counter Guardian.”<br/><br/>“Kei if you accept as a Counter Guardian of Yggdrasil your data will be upload into their database with your history in this world and you will be summon upon different universe. But be warned that you may summon under the corrupted Yggdrasil or any dark evil that know your history but I believe you will able to make the right decision of your own.”<br/><br/>“Also remember that the world you summon in may be similar to the one you know or a totally complete different world where it rule are different. The only thing that can support you are your ability and the digimon you have train and make bond with. Here something from me that can help you on your journey.”<br/><br/>With a bright light surrounded Kei for a moment before a window open in front of him.<br/><br/><em><span class="u">[Eden Memory Core Data have been installed]</span></em><br/><br/>“This will clearly help you on your journey however you can only use it outside of the Digital World. If you got summon in any Digital World it will seal away completely to prevent from use.”  With that said Mirei type something on her laptop and soon a magic circle with the symbol of Yggdrasil appear in front of Kei. She look up at him to ask him once more.<br/><br/>“Kei once you stand in this circle it will record your data and your fate will end up fighting in the world you got summon forever never get an peaceful end. Are you sure you won’t regret it?”<br/><br/>Kei only give Mirei a small smile before walk toward the circle. “....It true it will become my eternal battle that never end but Im not alone in this journey. I still have my family with me to support me.....”<br/><br/>And with that circle begin to glow brightly and surround Kei. “......even if it end up become my nightmare. I know that my idea is not wrong.” When the light fate away Kei is no where to be seen.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>.....Hope you like it</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. World without Hudie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This take place in Cyber Sleuth but one where Hudie didn’t exist and Kei got summon into the world on Yggdrasil last will.</p><p>(This is a short fanfic since I just write it for fun)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei yawn as he continue reading the report in Kuremi Detective Agency in his avatar body in the afternoon. It been a month since he was got summon in the familiar world but in this world Hudie didn’t exist as the member of it live a normal and never become hacker in the first place. <br/><br/>Having no place to stay he got contract by Mirei to go to Nakano where someone waiting for his arrival. To his surprise the person who waiting for him is none other than Kuremi Kyoko and ever since then he work there as an assistant along with Takumi Aiba and Ami Aiba while also run his Hudie webside as a hacker.<br/><br/>Kei was reading in the middle of a report before switch his attention to the front door as it open to reveal Kyoko who have return from her meeting with Matayoshi Gorou. <br/><br/>“Welcome back Kyoko san. How the meeting with Matayoshi san?” said Kei.<br/><br/>“It was good. Thanks to the data you guys recover he managed to track down the wanted hacker and arrested him.” said Kyoko then look around the office for a bit before turn to Kei.<br/><br/>“Where is Takumi and Aiba? Shouldn’t they back from their case?” ask Kyoko.<br/><br/>“Oh they did come back from their case this morning. But since there no more new case on the bulletin board at the moment they decide to do case from my Hudie webside.“ said Kei turn his attention back to his laptop as Kyoko sit down at her desk.<br/><br/>“Ami accept a case from a tamer who want to take down the black Digimon Market and free the digimon the hacker have captured. She also bring Nokia who want to join for obvious reasons.” said Kei.<br/><br/>He can already know what Nokia say when she learn about black digimon market and knowing her there no doubt she just charged in strike away with the Rebel, well at less she got Aiba to keep an eye on her.......oh who is he kidding there no doubt it gonna be disaster but meh they can deal with it later.<br/><br/>“Takumi have taken a case about a young girl who sister have mysterious disappeared on the fourth floor and he drag Arata with him to investigate.” said Kei as he finish report to Kyoko as he stand up from the sofa and turn toward her.<br/><br/>“Do you need something Kyoko san? I can help since my case have been taken by your assistant so Im am free.” ask Kei.<br/><br/>“Oh in that case here the list of ingredients i need you to buy.” said Kyoko then send the list to Kei digivice as he look over the list and smile.<br/><br/>“Mmhh i see. Now this will no doubt make an excellent coffee. If you don’t mind i like to add orange and sugar in it.” said Kei with a smile <br/><br/>“Ohh now that an interesting idea tell me more.” ask Kyoko as she interesting for new idea.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile at the black digimon market <br/><br/>Aiba who is now wearing a Hudie cloak to hide her identity are fighting against the black market hacker with the Rebel but suddenly frozen on spot as she feel something terrible gonna happen to her soon.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Meanwhile at the fourth floor?<br/><br/>Takumi was investigating the fourth floor with Arata along with the little girl and the cafe owner. But he suddenly stop and look around in panic as he feel a dark presence just now.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hope you like the rewrite version, and also it is not a chapter continue chapter but different Idea i will put in here. Some maybe normal or crossover with some anime or game I like.</p><p>Hope you like it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>